


Nether Travel Alone

by ShadeOfAzmeinya



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nether explorations, and a very idiot ryan, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeOfAzmeinya/pseuds/ShadeOfAzmeinya
Summary: When Ryan's not showing up at the end of a day of work, Jeremy heads down to mines to try to find his other Battle Buddy and let him know the others are looking for him. What he finds instead is Ryan getting in over his head like the idiot he is and Jeremy having to go after him to make sure they both get home safe.





	Nether Travel Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a springfairy event on a discord chat. I hope you enjoy Max!!! This took me far too long to write but I hope it's alright! Featuring a combination of the prompt of jeremwood minecraft explorations and the buzzwords gems and promise.

“Ryan?” a voice echoes around the cave, vibrating around the walls where low torch light flickers. Jeremy tries not to shiver in the cold, stale air, holding his sword a little tighter. He isn’t sure how far down Ryan’s gone. Ryan’s been mining down here all day so there’s no telling how much deeper the mine has gotten. Jeremy hopes he at least lit up the way well enough.

Rocks and pebbles crunch under his feet, kicking past the chipped stones littering across the ground. His torch flickers in hand as he trudges along, ears perked for any sounds. For the telltale moans of zombies, clinking of skeletons, or worse of all, the hissing of creepers lurking in the shadows.

He calls Ryan’s name again as he travels, glancing through shadows and corners. He really wishes he knew where he’s going, but he hasn’t been in the mine in a while. He’s been roped into helping Jack build recently, along with managing the farm. Work he doesn’t mind, but it left him missing the time he’s usually spends alone with Ryan. Exploring caves or helping Ryan on whatever new crazy project he is trying. He hopes Ryan’s been managing ok on his own.

There’s a faint bubbling that Jeremy catches as he continues down. A familiar sound, but something that quickens his heart regardless. As he turns a corner, there’s light spilling down the man-made halls. No heat, but Jeremy knows that will come as he moves closer towards the small stream of lava sitting in silence.

“Ryan? You down here or what?” he shouts again, holding the up his sword a little higher. He’s already gone pretty deep, surely the cave isn’t that much larger. Jeremy tries to swallow the worry at Ryan being so quiet, pushing on.

Jeremy tiptoes around the lava, the heat brushing his skin but not too intense. He looks around to see this area mined out a little more, pickaxe scratches deep into the stone. There’s no dust yet, no signs of the rock being fully settled again. He supposes this must be the area Ryan had been at today. And surely this means he isn’t far.

“Ryan! Stop hiding and get out here! I swear to the Gods if you are trying to scare me, this is not going to end well for you!”

The bottom of the cave opens up to a cavern, more heated light from lava pooled there. Again there is no answer. He walks until he finds himself stepping on something smooth, reflecting the light of his torch in black darkness. Jeremy bends down, feeling the new stone and the realization hits of what it is. Obsidian. Still warm, though that could be from the lava resting on either side.

Jeremy doesn’t remember anyone mentioning they had obsidian down in the cave. Ryan must’ve created it to get across the stretch of lava. As he glances around the open cavern, he easily spots why. The sparkle of gems flicker and Jeremy moves closer, drawn by the shine. Emeralds, if the green color is anything to go by. Blinking and calling in the cave. Jeremy traces the stone containing them; worry pulling his gut after a moment. Ryan isn’t the type to leave any resource untouched. Not after putting so much effort to reach them.

“Ryan?” he says, stepping across the glass, the sound ringing in the chamber. “Please fucking tell me you’re here somewhere. How far did you go? It’s only been a day.”

Again, his voice echoes with no answer. Jeremy curses, shifting his sword in his grip. He follows the obsidian path, heart jumping faster in his chest. He creeps around a column of stone, eyes glancing through every shadow cast across the walls. Then there’s a noise, low and vibrating, he’s amazed he hadn’t heard it earlier. The unnatural hum sets his hair on end, a shiver up his spine.

And then he sees it. Tucked against the wall, standing from the obsidian sea, an archway filled with purple swirls and smoke that dripped what Jeremy could now tell was screaming. Distorted moans of pain.

He stands there, staring at it before the realization dawns on him of what he is looking at. A Nether portal. 

Fuck.

Ryan had been talking about them. That’s how he knows what it is, as Ryan had excitedly shown him sketches and diagrams of the thing he had found in some old books. Ryan’s eyes shined as he explained it all to Jeremy late at night, sitting against each other to see in the flickering candlelight. A portal to some other realm, where they can find rare resources and supplies for better potions. It all sounded a bit like a fairy tale to Jeremy at the time. Then again, he should have expected Ryan to be the one to somehow bring a fairy tale to life. But is Ryan fucking stupid enough to have gone in? Alone? 

The gateway looms over him, another distorted and twisted wail making him flinch. He grips his sword higher, knuckles white against the grip. He should wait, search around more, look for Ryan in this cave. But he already knows deep in his gut where he went. And, fuck, Jeremy is going to have to go after him.

“What the hell did you do? What the hell am I _about_ to do?” he mumbles as his steps closer echo in the chamber. “Ryan?” he calls out into the portal, but there’s no signs that it’s reaching anything. Giving another curse, Jeremy stands in front of the thing. He’ll need to get Ryan back one way or another. 

He hopes Ryan’s ok in there. Please let Ryan be ok.

Taking one more deep breath, he steps up and into the portal.

It’s a strange sensation, moving between worlds. A coldness surrounds him, an unnatural chill without wind, but it doesn’t hurt. He vision is just purple, swirling around and blinding him. If feels like an eternity passes, with his heart pounding in his head and his quickening breath the only sounds that he hears. Then, a blink. And the purple is drained to a deep red. And Jeremy’s new world is _heat_. Dragging, unbearable heat surrounding him, choking him. Jeremy stumbles from the portal, sword raised and he pushes past the fog of his mind as he preps for anything to jump out at him. But nothing is immediately there and Jeremy can take a few moments to get his bearings.

The landscape expands out before him, heat steaming and creating a haze that distorted the land. The ground is a strange red crumbled stone and it crunches under his feet like gravel as he steps down from the portal. It’s warm but not melting, letting him press pass the fires that flicker and burn on random patches. There’s a ceiling, Jeremy notices as he looks up, leaving no sun or time of day. Lava is flowing in the distance and as he takes some hesitant steps into this world, he sees the flow connecting to what he could only describe as an ocean of lava. It bubbles, and there’s a hiss as some rocks in the distance falls to it, melting. But, there was no other movement yet. Just an endless expanse of hell.

Jeremy wants to call out for Ryan, but stops himself last minute. He doesn’t want to attract the attention of whatever living or undead things that reside amongst the fire here. He remembers Ryan telling him of them, men twisted into horrible beasts, skeletons as black as night whose arrows are tipped in poison, some horrible creatures that control fire. He doubts his iron sword would be able to hold back the monsters here for long. He swallows as he adjusts his grip, setting down his torch since it isn’t needed in here. With no sign of Ryan, Jeremy takes in another breath, tries to stop his hands from shaking, and moves forward.

There’s some sort of cry in the distance, echoing through the barren land. Jeremy jumps at it, but as he turns all around, nothing is there. Too far away to be a threat. Jeremy moves, feet crunching on the hot stone. He sees movement in the distance, around a crest of mountain where lava runs down. It’s too… unnatural to be Ryan, body hunched and twisted in weird way, moving strangely. At least it better not be Ryan.

Jeremy carefully trudges across the terrain, mindful of the cliff edge looming over the lava lake. Another cry is heard, along with some form of grunting echoing around the place. It quickens Jeremy’s pace as moves along, weaving amongst the fires spread across the ground and lava flows. He gives wide space to any shadows walking, but none seem to pay him much mind. Or maybe they just can’t see him from afar. Whichever it is, he just keeps away.

Jeremy turns another corner, having no idea which way he should be going and worry building every moment he doesn’t see Ryan. But then, he catches sight of something, a familiar flash of blonde hair and Jeremy moves faster. And standing there, as illuminated by some yellow light bleeding from some sort of cracked rock, indifferent to the fucking world around him, is Ryan.

“Ryan!” Jeremy bursts out as he rushes to him.

Ryan startles a bit, grabbing his sword but then letting out a breath as he meets Jeremy’s eyes. “Jeremy? What are you doing here?”

“What am _I_ doing here? What the fucking shit are _you_ doing here? It’s dangerous here!”

“I figured out how to build the portal, it took a bit of careful movement of the obsidian, but I got the shape right.”

“So you went through it?! _Alone_?!” Jeremy spits grabbing onto Ryan’s shirt. “You could’ve been hurt!”

Despite Jeremy’s screaming, Ryan’s face softens, placing his hand over his. “I knew what I was doing. Were you worried about me?”

“YES!” he howls. “You disappeared, Ryan!”

Ryan winces a bit and finally Jeremy can see a hint of guilt in his eyes. Fucking good. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to see this place. All of that research and I opened it up! And look at this place! There’s so much to explore and study and learn-!”

“You should’ve at least waited for someone to go with you. You don’t even have a fucking shield!” Jeremy grits, pulling at his shirt to pull him closer, away from the strange stone, whatever hidden dangers could be here.

Ryan sighs. “I got a bit carried away, but-“

A sound echoes around them, the same whimpering and moaning that Jeremy had heard before. They both jump, glancing around. It sounded closer and Jeremy pulls Ryan more against him.

“We need to get the fuck out of here,” Jeremy whispers, not sure how much attention his yelling had attracted. “I don’t like this. What even was that?”

“I think a creature called a ghast,” Ryan whispers back with a frown, a hand reaching out to hold Jeremy close as he looks around. “Dangerous things from what I read, but we should be ok so long as we stay out of it’s sight. You didn’t bring any bows and arrows with did you?”

Jeremy takes his hand, starting to drag them both the way back, as quiet as he can. “No, why?”

“Because they fly,” Ryan says, moving easily with him.

“They _fly_?” Jeremy pales. “And you _still_ came in here, knowing that? We are going to fucking talk when we get back about you not being such a damn idiot.”

Ryan sighs, but at least has the decency to stay quiet as he follows along with Jeremy. Jeremy hates how little he’s disturbed by this place. Like he’s just exploring some forest or ravine, like there’s no danger to be had but only discoveries to be made. Jeremy would find it a lot more charming if he hadn’t scared him half to death by vanishing in here.

Ryan looks bashful about it now, letting Jeremy take his hand and pull him away. But Jeremy recognizes the excited look in his eyes. He isn’t going to stay away from here for long. There’s far too much for him to learn. Jeremy doesn’t blame him though. This place is fascinating and new and there is probably a lot they can gain from it. He fucking hopes he doesn’t come here alone at least. 

They nearly get back without incident. Jeremy’s facing the portal, the eerie, wispy purple, when another cry is heard. This time louder. But they don’t even have time after it’s heard to glance around, look for the source. A blur of white hovers at Jeremy’s side, rising from the cliffs edge.

Then, a scream. 

It fills his head as a force, a blast crashes across the ground at his side in the same moment, scattering the stone and fire as it throws him off his feet. His hand is ripped from Ryan’s as his body is tossed backwards, back cracking on the stone as he falls.

There’s a shout in Ryan’s voice but Jeremy’s head swims and he can’t work out what the noise means as he gasps to regain the breath punched from his lungs. Hands pull on his back, yanking to try to pull him up. Jeremy grits as pain shoots through him, burning from his legs and scratches from his arms. But he tries to push himself up, heaving the burning air as strong hands get him to his feet.

“Jeremy! Run!” he understands as his hearing starts to catch up with him. Another horrible screech fills around him but he moves ahead this time, Ryan shoving him to help.

The ground shakes, rocks scattering behind them as whatever was thrown from the creature smashes to the ground. Flames flick at their heels but fear keeps them moving. The portal stands, watching over them as they run, heaving towards it. Jeremy’s body aches and stings, as Ryan holds him and yanks him. He glances back, finally seeing the creature.

It’s huge, a white blob that hovers in the air, flying as Ryan had told him before. It’s multitude of legs swayed in some non-existent breeze and Jeremy watches as it opens it mouth and lets out another horrid scream. Another ball of fire comes towards them, crashing against the walls besides them, scattering the stone, flicking the rest of it on fire. Jeremy’s chest groans, aching and there’s a sharp pain with every breath but he can’t stop. They can’t stop.

Ryan’s hand is steady, grip nearly bruising on his arm as they run. He pulls him closer as they reach the purple arch, skidding to a halt as he shoves Jeremy towards it. “Go!”

“What?!” Jeremy says, glancing back as the beast seems to swim through the air towards them, preparing another attack. “Get in here!”

“I’ll be right behind! Go!”

The beast howls and another flamed rock bursts, hurled right towards them. Jeremy cries out, reaching towards Ryan as the other shifts in front of him, raising his sword. Ryan doesn’t shrink from it, screaming back as he lifts his sword, putting himself firmly between the creature and Jeremy. He swings as the flame approaches and Jeremy can only flinch back, eyes squeezing shut as he waits for the impact. 

But the hit doesn’t come, the heat fades away before it hurts. Jeremy’s eyes open, as he’s already grabbing onto Ryan who blessedly still stands ahead of him. He hears the bolder crash back, another scream, different this time, from the ghast. Jeremy doesn’t take the time to figure out what’s going on, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s waist and pulling them both to the portal.

He hears Ryan grunt, but doesn’t resist as Jeremy throws them both past the purple swirls. Again that chill runs up his spine, the feeling made worse with the adrenaline and pain rushing through his veins. The world flashes with purple, vision blank for a moment before the ground is catching up and they’re falling now, crashing onto smooth, cool glassy stone. Jeremy groans, blinking as he feels the heat gone from the air, looking to see such familiar dull grey walls surrounding them. The dull light of left torches flickering and much smaller pools of lava sitting at the sides.

Everything aches and every breath brings more pain as Jeremy sprawls as he’s lying down. He looks over to see Ryan panting besides him, still partially in his arms. Looking harrowed but breathing. Alive. Ok. Jeremy collapses back against the stone, relief overwhelming the pain for the moment.

“Jeremy?” Ryan says, careful as he leans over him, hands hovering but not touching. “You got hit hard. Are you ok?”

“I will be,” Jeremy assures, though his voice is hoarse. “But if we have any healing potions left at the house, that would be really appreciated.”

Ryan gives a breathless chuckle, finally letting his hands brush across Jeremy’s cheek. “I’ll find a way to make them even if we don’t.” He then sighs, deflating. “I’m sorry, J. I didn’t mean to scare you and I certainly didn’t mean for you to get hurt. I got excited about exploring this new place and I had learned so much about the Nether, I thought I’d be fine. But it’s probably too dangerous, that thing could have killed you! Maybe we should just close it off-”

Jeremy reaches up, placing his hand over his, turning to place a kiss to his palm. The movement makes him stop talking and Jeremy can’t tell if the pink in his cheeks is from exertion or blushing. “After all that work? Let’s not destroy it. I want to see what this place is about. I just don’t want you going in alone like that. Without proper fucking armor or anything. We need to be smarter about it.”

“You want to go back?” Ryan raises an eyebrow as he entangles their fingers, of course all he took away from what he said. 

Jeremy shrugs, wincing as the movement pains him. “Sure. Not right away though. I need to fucking heal. Those fucking fire blasting-things are awful.”

Ryan frowns, but nods. “Yeah. I’ll help you up. Let’s get you back home. I’m sure the others are wondering what the hell we’re up to anyway.”

“They can wait a little longer,” Jeremy groans. “A few more minutes, then I’ll stand up.”

Ryan hums, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek. “Alright. A few more minutes. And Jeremy?” he says, voice softer and Jeremy can’t help but look into those brilliant blue eyes, shining now in worry. “Thanks for coming in after me. You didn’t have to do that, not with something so dangerous. Not all on your own.”

 Jeremy smiles, weakly squeezing his hand. “We’re Battle Buddies, right? I’ll always come in after you. Even when you’re being a fucking idiot. And that’s a damn promise, Ryan.”

Ryan chuckles, eyes a little brighter as he nods. “Thank you, Jeremy. And I promise the same to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my [tumblr](https://shadeofazmeinya.tumblr.com/) ! Kudos and Comments greatly appreciated!!


End file.
